1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device connected by an anisotropic conductive film.
2. Description of the Related Art
With decreasing distances between connection terminals of components by production of small and highly functional electronic devices in recent years, various film-like adhesives capable of facilitating connection between such terminals may be used in bonding of an IC chip and a flexible printed circuit (FPC) board, bonding of an IC chip and a glass substrate including an indium tin oxide (ITO) electrode circuit formed thereon, and the like.